1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a binding system. More particularly, it concerns a binding system which serves to bind loose leaves and/or documents.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A binding system which consists of a metal, U-shaped binding back provided with a glue on the inside which melts under the influence of heat, or what is called a melting glue, is already known. In such a known binding back, a bundle of loose leaves and/or documents can be easily bound by putting the leaves with one edge in the binding back, by subsequently heating the binding back in order to make the glue melt and by finally making the binding back cool down in order to make the glue solidify.
A disadvantage is that, with such binding backs, it is not possible to bind a rigid end leaf, for example made of cardboard, as well, since such an end leaf is difficult to open due to the rigidity of such end leaves and of the binding back.
Moreover, rigid end leaves are usually provided with a synthetic coating which does not easily adhere to the melting glue in the above-mentioned metal binding back, which has for a result that such end leaves easily come off the binding back.
A binding system in the shape of a cover consisting of two rigid end leaves is also known, which are each provided via a flexible hinge strip on a metal binding back, whereby, as described above, a layer of glue is provided in this metal binding back for binding the leaves.
Such known binding systems are disadvantageous in that they occupy much space as far as packing and storing is concerned.
Another disadvantage is that such known binding systems cannot be printed with conventional printing machines, because of the thickness of the metal binding back in the above-mentioned covers.